Talk:Uchiha Clan
Eyes. Should something be added to trivia about the eye trenches? Seeing as Madara, Izuna and even their father had them? And it's not just their family who has them. Itachi also has these same trenches, and a few other Uchiha have been shown to have them. Just thought it may be trivia worthy? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 10:05, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Could you define and elaborate on "eye trenches"? -- (talk) 11:28, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The deep lines that are under their eyes? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 12:25, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Going through the pics of those you mentioned, only Itachi and Tajima seemed to have had them. Even going through the rest of the named Uchiha, it is those two who seem to have the lines in almost every known occassion. Setsuna Uchiha is the only other one who could have them, based on the only pics I could find of him. The times some of the other characters seem to have details under the eyes appear to be simply artistic decisions to make the character have depth and the face look less flat in certain angles, expressions, etc. But either way, I do not believe there is any evidence to support such an addition to the trivia. -- (talk) 14:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) :Relatives usually have similar features. It's not really necessary to genetic things like that. If it were a case where there painted them on (like the Akimichi) or chose to wear their hair in a certain style like the (Nara) then yes. But we don't mention that all Yamanaka are blond(e) well Fū's hair was auburn, but you get what I mean.--Cerez365™ (talk) Dōjutsu Why can't we add the EMS or Rinnegan to it? Is it because the Rinnegan existed before the Uchiha clan came along in the Sage of the Six Paths? Also I think we should defintely add EMS because it is exclusive to the Uchiha clan just like the regular MS. Banan14kab 02:28, April 1, 2013 (UTC) :EMS is not a natural progression of the eye nor is the Rinnegan. Hence they are not dōjutsu of the clan.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:55, April 1, 2013 (UTC) What Cerez says, if we added Rinnegan as Uchiha KKG then we would also have to add Wood Release too because Senju stuff is required to unlock it and Obito/Madara have it for example--Elveonora (talk) 13:00, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Though it's not a natural progression, if i'm not mistaken, to unlock EMS it is required to integrate a pair of Sharingan with your own. Which still means it is exclusive to the Uchiha. --Questionaredude (talk) 03:52, April 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree with Questionaredude. EMS should be included. It's not a natural progression, but a modification of the MS which is still from the clan. Banan14kab 06:18, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :However, should Kakashi get his hands on another Mangekyō Sharingan and integrate it into his own, he'd be able to acquire the EMS- that's what I mean by it's not a natural progression. Anybody could do it. Maybe if the eye had more of a distinction then it could be considered separate and apart from the MS, but the EMS is just an MS you can't go blind using.--Cerez365™ (talk) 12:04, April 2, 2013 (UTC) EMS isn't level 3 of Sharingan, it's a cheat, godmode on if you will ;D--Elveonora (talk) 17:50, April 2, 2013 (UTC) :I believe during the series Itachi mentioned that in order to obtain the EMS it is necessary a MS compatible with the owners MS. Until now, i believed that when talking about "compatible" he wanted to say that it has to be a direct bloodline (Brother, Father, etc.) and it has to be both eyes and not just one. Am i wrong here?. Dan.Faulkner (talk) 12:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Members This page needs an update. New Uchiha clan members were introduced in ''Naruto: Shippuden'' Episode #338. EternalBeast 09:05, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :It updates by itself but the infoboxes are experiencing problems. —'SovanDara18' 「 Talk | 」 11:00, November 15, 2013 (UTC) statues Not sure where else should I post this... anyway, do you remember those statues shown in the chapter in which Itachi and Danzo talked together? I suppose those were the same as the ones shown on the latest chapter's cover, portrayals of Ashura and Indra, definitely worth of note. EDIT: chapter 590 it is...--Elveonora (talk) 23:31, April 3, 2014 (UTC) :Saying what - that Konoha had statues of dieties? It wasn't really associated with the Uchiha per se. It was cool that Itachi decided to walk the path of Asura though.--Cerez365™ (talk) 23:57, April 3, 2014 (UTC) ::Exactly what I was thinking, Cerez. Dat symbolism. Seelentau 愛議 08:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::@Cerez, may you please add this somewhere? Perhaps to Konohagakure page--Elveonora (talk) 10:50, April 4, 2014 (UTC) ::::Sure. I think Itachi's trivia would be best? --Cerez365™ (talk) 13:55, April 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Why there? The actual objects reside in the village. Something like "statues of those gods reside wherever that is and they have also been shown on chapter cover blah blah"--Elveonora (talk) 17:16, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Children We don't really know how many uchiha clan members there were when they died, but does anyone know if there were any children besides Sasuke. Itatchi is one of my favorite characters, but did he really kill children and infants? I s struggle to think Itatchi and Sasuke were the only young members of a clan large enough to stage a coup against the whole village. :If you asked Cerez, he would tell you that there were no other children besides Sasuke, but we don't know.--Elveonora (talk) 10:23, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::Really ( '-') I don't remember ever having this discussion with you, but yes Sasuke was the only child born in that generation. How do we know you ask? He was the only person not drawn into the coup d'état because he was too young. That is by they said he was innocent. So unless they all thought that the other children who had already awakened their Mangekyō Sharingan were of more use than him, we can safely assume he was the only one. It's not uncommon for there to only be one child born in a generation.--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:39, May 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Danzō said that even the young ones had to die. There definitley were other children besides Sasuke. • Seelentau 愛 議 12:52, May 26, 2014 (UTC) ::::Seelentau's right. The only reason Sasuke was spared was because of Itachi's inability to kill his little brother, also Danzō used Sasuke's life as a bait to force Itachi into murdering his own clan.--JOA20 (talk) 13:04, May 26, 2014 (UTC) Oh dear.... Yes...you all know me as a Sakura fan, BUT, seeing her name on the top of the 'Known Members' list is quite..odd. Should we remove it or what? --Hisana456 (talk) 15:28, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, It seems odd, but for a reader from different part of the world it looks intriguing, highlighting something, you can put it next below the last name if you want.Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 16:43, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I find it hilarious how not long ago there were people so willing to rename the article "Sakura Uchiha" (Hell, it's a redirect page) and now we come to this. Look, in the real world, when women marry, they take the men's last name. In the Naruto world, the women marry into the man's clan, for example, Mito married into the Senju clan, yet Hashirama didn't marry into the Uzumaki clan. And neither did Minato when he married Kushina. Even Hinata is listed as a member of the Uzumaki clan, so putting Sakura in the Uchiha is "keeping the consistency" as some like to call it. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 17:41, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::: Its like that in the real world too: Princesses marry into the husband's kingdom, women marry into the man's clan/family, etc. Sakura married Sasuke (yes, fringe fangirls, I said it: get over Karin). Therefore, she married into the Uchiha clan. Hinata, who married Naruto, married into the Uzumaki Clan. Not vice versa. ~ 'Ten Tailed Fox' 18:37, November 28, 2014 (UTC) ::::Thanks for that, Ten :P We'll follow suit. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 18:37, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :::::No really I thought Hisana knew about the fact that she is from Uchiha clan, but the fact is she felt that she didn't want Sakura to be on top of the list, that's why I suggested her that you move it below the list. Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 18:52, November 28, 2014 (UTC) Okay, please choose your diction a little more wisely. :) She's not ''from the Uchiha clan, she married into it, and you can't just move her below the list, what difference does that make? They're listed alphabetically by last name, as far as I'm concerned. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|''WS7125]]Mod 18:55, November 28, 2014 (UTC) :Well, no, I don't technically have a problem with her marrying her beloved. The point I mentioned was that seeing her on that list was just surprising, but yeah, I'm cool with it actually! --Hisana456 (talk) 04:23, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Except there's no Uchiha Clan anymore. Does Sarada even wear the fan symbol on her clothes? I don't think so. Neither is there an Uzumaki Clan for a while now.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 11:50, November 29, 2014 (UTC) Jumping the Gun? Isn't it a little too soon to add Shin and Shin's Father as members of the Uchiha Clan/creating a portion dedicated to them in the article ("New Era")? Shin might be understandable since he at least said his name was Shin Uchiha, but it's a little too early for Shin's Father. Not only did he never claim to be an Uchiha, but that Sharingan of his is obviously not genuine. It's way too early to say they are full blown Uchiha- there's obviously something bigger going on that we don't know about yet.--KirinNOTKarin98 (talk) 23:13, May 14, 2015 (UTC) :I don't think it's jumping the gun at all. Shin was stated to be Uchiha, we write down he is an Uchiha. The cloaked person was stated to be Shin's father, we write down he is his father and logically an Uchiha too.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve''']] Talk Page| 23:35, May 14, 2015 (UTC) I dont think we should of made a page for his father yet because I think his father will end up being Shisui and if that's the case then you know what has to be done next. QuakingStar (talk) 01:43, May 15, 2015 (UTC) :Last I checked, his name was Shin "Uchiha". Therefore, he's an Uchiha.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 01:45, May 15, 2015 (UTC)